The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria which is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed seedlings. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Endless Love`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Endless Love` was in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, by propagation by tissue culture. Asexual reproduction by tissue culture in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Endless Love` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.